Just a Wonderful Accident
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: What happen when Jackson gets Lilly pregnant? What will everyone say? Do they really love eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Miley walked into the house after a Hannah thing one night, ready to go into her room and relax when Jackson came out of the bathroom with a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, Miley, Hey, Lilly's over. She's looking for you", he said nervously.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, what did you do to my best friend?!"

"She might want to tell you that herself", he said with a nervous smile.

"Ugh, Jackson!"

"Miley, is that you?" it was Lilly calling her. "I need you." She sounded like she had been crying.

She followed the sobs to the bathroom Jackson had just come out of. Wait a minute…

"Lilly, can I come in?" she said when she got to the closed door.

"Yeah", her best friend said through sniffles.

She opened the door to Lilly sitting on the edge of the bathtub with about 40 crumpled up tissues surrounding her.

"Oh, Lilly…" she said as she noticed the key object in the room. A stick, but not just any kind of stick, the kind you pee on to figure out if you're… "Are you…pregnant?

Lilly burst into sobs and nodded.

"Oh, Lilly. Do you know who the father is?"

"Did you see the look on Jackson's face…" was Lilly's reply.

"You don't mean…" Miley came to a stunning realization, "You're having my brother's baby?! But you're only 17 and you guys aren't even dating, are you?! Oh my gosh, did he rape you?! I'm gonna…" by now she was hyperventilating.

"No, Miley, calm down. I'm the one who should be freaking right now, remember? Jackson didn't rape me, we were dating behind your back. I'm sorry, but we didn't think you'd approve. And yeah, I'm only seventeen, but I was planning to have kids with Jackson…someday.We used protection, but something must have…"

"I get it!" Miley said before she heard anything else she didn't want to know. "Jackson, get your ass in here!!!"

Slowly the door started to open, very slowly mind you, but at least he had enough courage to stand up to that many angry hormones in a room.

"Big Questions first. Are you keeping the baby?" Miley said, obviously the collected one of the group.

"YES!"

Okay it's unanimous. Jackson you're going to stick around, right?"

"Of course", he replied, "I love Lilly"

"I love you too" Lilly was looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, isn't that obvious. Now let's move on. How are we going to tell dad?"

"We could…" but Jackson was interrupted.

"Where is everybody?" Robby Ray's voice boomed through the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Kids?" Robby Ray's voice echoed through the house.

"What are we going to tell him?" Jackson asked panicking.

"Nothing, we tell him nothing until we figure everything out", Miley replied, still calm.

"Kids!"

"Comin' dad!" Miley and Jackson yelled.

Lilly threw the pregnancy test into the trash can next to the toilet.

One by one they all exited the cramped bathroom.

"Where were you guys?"

"Oh, we were on Jackson's computer messing around with Photoshop. We made this really goofy one of Oliver with a…" Miley was too good at this.

"I get it." Now Robby Ray was bored and turned on the TV.

It went on that way for two hours until Robby Ray had to go to the bathroom.

As he sat down he realized he had forgotten something to read. He looked around the room, bored. That's when he noticed a certain something sticking out of the garbage can that made his eyes go wide.

"MMMMMIIIIILLLLLEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran out of the bathroom.

"What dad?" She was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"What the hell is this?!" he was yelling now. He had the positive pregnancy test in his hand.

"Dad I'm sorry, we were going to tell you but…"

"We, yeah, who's the other half of this we that got my little girl pregnant!"

"Wait a minute…you think…dad I'm not pregnant!"

"Then how do you explain this young lady!" he held up the stick.

"Dad, somebody is pregnant, but it isn't me. Get Jackson in here, he should tell you."

"You mean…What did that boy do now! JJAACCKKSSOONN!!"

"Yeah dad", he was relaxed until he saw his father's and sister's faces. "Oh no."

He tried to run but his dad caught him.

"Jackson, what do you have to do with this?!"

"I'm sorry dad it's my girlfriend's"

"You have a girlfriend, and she's pregnant, with your child I'm guessing. Who is the poor girl?"

"Um, dad. It's Lilly."

Poor Lilly made the unfortunate mistake of coming over at that exact moment.

* * *

haha cliffhanger. thanx to PaigeMatthews06 for the idea of how Robby Ray finds out. that's what reviews are for. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

They were so swept up they weren't even able to "Lilly in…10…9…"

She came in on her skateboard and slid up in between Miley and Jackson.

"Hey guys. Mr. Stewart! You're lookin'…angry. What did Jackson do this time?"

"Lilly! You can't be skateboarding in your condition!" Mr. Stewart yelled.

"What condition? Oh no, you didn't…" she said looking at her boyfriend and best friend. Both of them nodded solemnly. "You did!"

"Now when where you two planning on telling me?!"

"We were wondering that when you came in", Jackson decided to stand up to his father.

"How long have you known?" he continued, calming down.

"Only a few hours, but Lilly has been suspecting it for about a week, I just didn't want to believe it", Jackson continued.

"Now how long have you been going out?" Robby Ray asked, but Miley was wondering the same thing.

"Um", Jackson said, putting his arm around Lilly, "I think it's been 2 years."

Lilly chimed in, "And a half."

"Oops", he said kissing her.

Both Miley and Robby Ray's jaws dropped, "You've hidden it that long?!"

"I'm sorry guys, I love y'all to pieces, but you are so freakin' oblivious. What did you not notice about neither of us dating anyone for two years, or the fact we both went missing at the same time ALL the time, or the fact we sent goofy smiles to each other every time we were in the same room together."

"Now that you mention it, it was kind of obvious", Miley admitted.

"Dad, the truth is I love Lilly." Jackson said remembering the first time he knew he loved her.

_They had driven out to a nice restaurant, nice enough that Jackson had spent a week's salary on dinner. It was their 1 year anniversary._

"_You know, Miley think's she's good at keeping her secret", Lilly said._

"_I swear, one year and nobody has noticed anything", Jackson said. "Even I'm not that oblivious."_

_They walked into the restaurant and sat down in a small booth in the corner. They cuddled close together. They had already eaten dinner and had their dessert in front of them._

_That's when she looked into his eyes and told him, "Jackson, this is the best night of my life, and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone but you."_

_He leaned down and kissed her, slow at first, then he gently worked his tongue between her lips and started to explore. She gave in to him and started to match his passion with her own. Slowly they separated._

"_Lilly, I, I, I……… Lilly, I love you."_

_She looked into his eyes again, "I love you too, Jackson."_

_The kissed again, softly, but filled with love and adoration._

"Jackson? Jackson!" he realized he was being called. It was Lilly.

"Jackson! We were talking about telling my parents."

"Oh yeah, your parents. Your dad is going to kill me."

"I wouldn't doubt that son._ I_ almost killed you."

"Might as well do it now. Come on Lills", he said, taking her protectively by the waist.

"I can tell this is going to be fun", Jackson said, picturing _Meet the Parents _times about 6.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Jackson, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Lilly, I have to. Your dad will hate me even more if I hide from him."

"Yeah, but it won't be any easier on me if he kills you", she mumbled.

"Wow, thanks for the support."

"Sorry, should have kept that one a thought."

"Well, here it goes", he said as they pulled up to the house.

"Well, hello Jackson! What are you doing here?" it was Lilly's mom.

"Um, Hi, Mrs. Truscott. I was wondering if I could stay for dinner."

"Sure dear."

As they sat down to dinner, Jackson and Lilly gave each other nervous looks.

"Um, Mr., Um, Tr...r…r…r…r…u…s…s…s…c…c…c…o…t...t…t…t…t…"

"What's wrong Jackson?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could have permission to date Lilly."

"I guess so, but why are you so nervous?"

"I guess because I came to tell you that Lilly and I have been dating for 2 years and recently discovered that Lilly is, well Lilly is…" he was sweating all over.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

"What in the? When were you planning on telling us?"

"Dad, we just found out today. And we're fully prepared to handle the responsibility. We love each other and nothing is going to change that."

"Fully, Prepared, Love…HA! You're 17!"

"I know dad, but we can work it out!"

"Where are you going to be during all of this, Jackson?"

"I was going to ask you that too. I want Lilly to move in with me on campus. I want to be there for her. I'm the one who's putting her through this; I want to be there to help her through it."

"I can't believe this! You think…"

"Honey, I think it would be for the best", Mrs. Truscott piped up.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I could have gotten through the nine months before Lilly was born without you. Lilly is going to need Jackson. Trust him."

"I can' believe I'm saying this, but okay."

"She can move in the day after tomorrow. I need to get my apartment ready for a woman. It's kind of a bachelor pad."

"Fine", Mr. Truscott said, "But Jackson, mark my words, if anything else happens to my little girl…"

"I know sir, nothing will happen."

"You better hope not!"

"Lilly, I gotta get home. Are you okay?" he said, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've got to go start packing."

"And Lilly!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Jackson"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Well hun, this is it", he said setting her bags down in his now clean dorm.

"This is it?"

"Yeah, it kinda is…"

"You know, it's kind of small…"

That was an understatement. The room was literally 8' X 10' with a loft bed and desk along one wall, the small table and door on another, the TV against another and along the last wall was a wardrobe and computer. There was a really small sofa facing the TV that looked like it had seen better days.

"Now I know why you're home, well, your old house, all the time. I can also see why you've never brought me here." It was true. She had never been here before. Usually they waited until her parents were gone or Robby Ray and Miley were off doing a Hannah thing. And look where it had gotten them.

"How are we supposed to bring a baby in here? I'm not even sure we can handle these close of quarters."

"Well, I've already started saving up for an apartment but it might take a while, so we're going to have to get used to this arrangement."

"Fine, at least we're together", she said giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"What do you mean? Are you planning to leave me or something, because I can't do this alone…"

"Calm down Lills, I just mean I don't know how long your parents will agree to this before they say I can't take care of you and…" he pointed to her stomach. Protectively she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"I can't believe everything is happening like this. A week ado we were normal teenagers and now we're gonna be parents. Oh my gosh Jackson, I'm gonna be a mom!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a dad. Wow, it's weird to say it out loud isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's gonna take while to get used to."

"Well, we have nine months, or something like that. Did you make that appointment with your doctor?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to go tomorrow."

"Well I guess I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

"You would have done that anyway."

"Yeah, but now I have a real reason to do it if my friends ask."

"You have friends?"

"Hey! Wow, I didn't realize it was that late! We should get to bed."

"Yeah, guess so. So, who gets the sofa?" She smiled when he started to pout, "Okay, but clothes on. I don't need this happening."

"Sweetie, that's impossible."

"We also thought using protection would keep us from getting pregnant, didn't we?

"Touché"


End file.
